Mizuki Nana
Perfil thumb|250px|Mizuki Nana *'Nombre:' 水樹 奈々 *'Nombre (romaji):' Mizuki Nana *'Nombre real:' 近藤奈々/ Kondō Nana *'Apodos:' Nana-chan, Nana-sama, Nanachi, Sevenny, Nana cho, Onana, Banana *'Profesión:' Seiyū, cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Niihama, Prefectura de Ehime, Japón *'Estatura:' 153cm *'Signo del zodiaco:' Acuario *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia:' Sigma Seven *'Familia:' Kondō Mika (hermana menor) Biografia Mizuki Nana es una de las seiyūs y cantantes más famosas de Japón, originaria de la ciudad de Niihama en la Prefectura de Ehime. Su nombre real es Kondō Nana y su grupo sanguíneo es O. Su agencia de doblaje es Sigma Seven, y el sello discográfico al que pertenece es King Records. Es conocida principalmente por doblar a Hinata Hyuga en Naruto; y también participó en Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha como Fate Testarossa, en Basilisk como Oboro, en Rosario + Vampire como Akashiya Moka y en Shugo Chara! como Utau Hoshina, logrando así tener más de 130 papeles notables de voz y disfrutando de su gran éxito en el mundo de los seiyuus.Desde la infancia el canto y el piano fueron aprendidos de sus padres, y también en clases que tomó en su niñez. Al momento de entrar a la secundaria se mudó a la Secundaria Horikoshi, donde por primera vez fue expuesta al ambiente artístico. La gran ambición era llegar a convertirse en cantante, y la idea de convertirse en seiyū surgió algún tiempo después. Doblajes Animes *1998 Jikuu Tantei Genshi-kun - Yamato Sora *1999 Shin Hakkenden - Saya *2000 Love Hina - Nyamo *2001 Mamimume Mogacho- Mako-chan *2001 Shaman King - Tamamura Tamao, Kororo *2001 Sister Princess - Aria *2002 Choujuushin Gravion - Marinia *2002 HAPPY★LESSON - Rokumatsuri Minazuki *2002 Naruto - Hyuga Hinata *2002 Princess Tutu - Kuroha Rue / Princess Kraehe *2002 Samurai Deeper Kyo - Mika *2002 Shichinin no Nana - Suzuki Nana *2002 Sister Princess RePure - Aria *2002 Tenchi Muyo! GXP - Neju Ne Melmas *2003 Binzume Yousei - Kururu *2003 Gravion Zwei - Marinia *2003 F-ZERO Falcon Densetsu - Lucy Liberty *2003 Fullmetal Alchemist - Wrath *2003 HAPPY★LESSON ADVANCE - Minazuki Rokumatsuri *2003 Maju Sensen THE APOCALYPSE - Ayaka Sanders *2004 2x2=Shinobuden - Shinobu *2004 Ichigo 100% Koi ga Hajimaru!? ~Yureru Kokoro ga Higashi e Nichii e~ - Minamito Yui *2004 Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha - Fate Testarossa *2004 Ragnarok THE ANIMATION - Yufa *2004 Mousou Dairinin - Hirukawa Taeko *2004 Tactics - Edogawa Suzu *2005 Basilisk - Oboro *2005 Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~ - Mison Ruriko *2005 Elemental Gelade - Cisqua *2005 Ichigo 100% - Minamoto Yui *2005 Jigoku Shoujo - Shibata Tsugumi *2005 Koi Koi 7 - Asuka Yayoi *2005 Kyoushoku Soukou Guyver - Segawa Mizuki *2005 Magical Canan - Mizushiro Sayaka *2005 Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's - Fate Testarossa, Alicia Testarossa *2005 Yakitate!! Japan - Sophie Balzac Kirisaki *2006 Inukami! - Shindou Kei *2006 Jyu-Oh-Sei - Tiz *2006 Kagihime Monogatari Eikyuu Alice Rondo - Akatsuki Akane *2006 Kaiketsu Zorori - Maruchiinu *2006 KIBA -''' Roya *2006 Majime ni Fumajime Kaiketsu Zorori - Maruchiinu *2006 Tsuyokiss Cool×Sweet - Konoe Sunao *2006 Simoun - Morinas *2006 Witchblade - Maria *2006 Yoshinaga-san Chi no Gargoyle - Lili Hamilton *2007 Ayakashi - Yoake Eimu *2007 CLAYMORE - Riful *2007 DARKER THAN BLACK -Kuro no Keiyakusha- - Kirihara Misaki *2007 Dragonaut -The Resonance- - Sieglinde Baumgard *2007 Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori - Tsugumi Shibata *2007 Kissdum -ENGAGE planet- - Rukina Yuno *2007 Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS - Fate T. Harlaown *2007 MapleStory - Krone *2007 Minami-ke - Touma Minami *2007 Mokke - Hibara Mizuki *2007 Naruto Shippuden - Hyuga Hinata *2007 Shining Tears X Wind - Shiina Kanon *2007 Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica - Yugiri Persete *2007 Shugo Chara! - Hoshina Utau *2008 Allison to Lillia - Allison Whittington, Lillia *2008 Hakushaku to Yousei - Lydia Carlton *2008 Itazura na Kiss - Aihara Kotoko *2008 Minami-ke Okawari - Minami Touma *2008 Rosario to Vampire - Akashiya Moka *2008 Rosario to Vampire CAPU 2 - Akashiya Moka *2008 Shugo Chara! Doki - Hoshina Utau *2009 DARKER THAN BLACK -Ryuusei no Gemini- - Kirihara Misaki *2009 Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood - Lan Fan *2009 Kämpfer - Kanden Yamaneko *2009 Minami-ke Okaeri - Minami Touma *2009 RIDEBACK - Ogata Rin *2009 Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica CrimsonS - Yugiri Persete *2009 Shugo Chara! Dokki Doki - Hoshina Utau *2009 Tegami Bachi - Sylvette Suede *2009 WHITE ALBUM - Ogata Rina *2010 HeartCatch PreCure! - Hanasaki Tsubomi *2010 Kuroshitsuji II -''' 'Alois Trancy *2011 Hourou Musuko - Nitori Maho *2011 Dog Days -' 'Ricotta Elmar *2011 Blood-C - Kisaragi Saya *2011Hourou Musuko- Maho Nitori *2011 Toriko-Tina *2012 Senki Zesshou Symphogear - Kazanari Tsubasa *2012 DOG DAYS' - Ricotta Elmar, Takatsuki Nanami *2012 Jinrui wa Suitaishimashita - Pion *2012 Zetsuen no Tempest - Evangeline Yamamoto *2012 Magi: The labyrinth of magic - Hakuei Ren *2012 Medaka Box Abnormal - Ajimu Najimi *2013 Minami-ke: Tadaima - Touma Minami *2013 Kakumeiki Valvrave - Kreimhild *2013 Senki Zesshou Symphogear G - Kazanari Tsubasa *2013 Magi: The kingdom of magic - Hakuei Ren *2014 Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo -' 'Angelize Ikaruga Misurugi *2014 HappinessCharge PreCure! - Cure Blossom *2014 Nobunaga Concerto -' 'Kichou *2014 Toriko - Froese *2015 DOG DAYS" - Ricotta Elmar, Takatsuki Nanami *2015 Gunslinger Stratos - Minakata Kumi *2015 Kekkai Sensen - Michella Watch *2015] Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ViVid - Fate T. Harlaown *2015 Nanatsu no Taizai - Margaret Lyonesse *2015 Senki Zesshou Symphogear GX - Kazanari Tsubasa Películas Animadas *2002 Pia♥Carrot e Yokoso!! ~Sayaka no Koi Monogatari~ - Shima Noriko *2005 Fullmetal Alchemist Shamballa wo Yuku Mono - Wrath *2007 Phantom Blood - Erina Pendleton *2008 Kara no Kyoukai Boukyaku Rokuon - Ouji Misaya *2008 Keroro Gunsou Gekishin Dragon Warriors de Arimasu! - Sion *2008 Naruto Shippuuden Kizuna - Hyuga Hinata *2009 Layton Kyouju to Eien no Utahime - Janice Quatlane *2009 Naruto Shippuuden Hi no Ishi wo Tsugumono - Hyuga Hinata *2010 Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The Movie 1st - Fate Testarossa *2010 Bungaku Shōjo (Book Girl) -' 'Kotobuki Nanase *2010 Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope - Protect the Rainbow Jewel! - Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *2011 Tezuka Osamu no Buddha - Akai Sabaku yo! Utsukushiku - Migaila *2011 Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Deliver the Future! The Rainbow~Colored Flower That Connects the World! - Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom *2011 Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the Black Hero: Zekrom - Victini *2011 Pocket Monsters Best Wishes! The Movie: Victini and the White Hero: Reshiram - Victini *2012 Magic Tree House - Mother *2012 PreCure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future -' 'Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom *2012 Doraemon: Nobita to Kiseki no Shima ~Animal Adventure~ - Koron *2012 BLOOD-C: The Last Dark - Saya *2012 Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The Movie 2nd A's - Fate Testarossa *2012 Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja - Hinata Hyuga *2012 Fuse Teppo Musume no Torimonochou - Itezeru *2013 Toriko Movie: Bishokushin no Special Menu - Tina *2014 BUDDHA 2: Tezuka Osamu no Buddha ~Owarinaki Tabi~ - Migaila *2014 THE LAST -NARUTO THE MOVIE- - Hyuga Hinata *2015 PreCure All Stars NewStage3: Eien no Tomodachi - Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom *2014 TIGER & BUNNY -The Rising- - Kasha Graham *2015 PreCure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪ - Tsubomi Hanasaki / Cure Blossom OVAs *2001 HAPPY★LESSON - Rokumatsuri Minazuki *2001 Memories Off 2nd - Shirakawa Hotaru *2002 Generation of Chaos NEXT - Roji *2003 Memories Off 2nd Special ~Nocturne~ -' 'Shirakawa Hotaru *2004 HAPPY★LESSON THE FINAL - Rokumatsuri Minazuki *2004 Natsuiro no Sunadokei - Serizawa Kaho *2004 Memories Off 3.5 - Shirakawa Hotaru *2004 Naruto Konoha no Sato no Dai Undoukai - Hyuga Hinata *2004 Ou Dorobou Jing - Casus *2005 Ichigo 100% OVA - Minamito Yui *2006 BALDR FORCE EXE Resolution - Ryang *2006 Fullmetal Alchemist PREMIUM COLLECTION - Wrath *2006 Fullmetal Alchemist Seven Homunculi vs Kokkakin Jutsushi Gundan - Wrath *2007 Tales of Symphonia: The Animation - Colette Brunel *2007 Tokyo Marble Chocolate - Chizuru *2009 Minami-ke Betsubara - Minami Touma *2009 Saint Seiya THE LOST CANVAS Meiou Shinwa - Pandora *2011 Saint Seiya THE LOST CANVAS Meiou Shinwa 2 - Pandora *2011 Supernatural: The Animation -' 'Meg Masters *2012 Minami-ke: Omatase - Minami Touma *2013 Minami-ke: Natsuyasumi - Minami Touma *2014 TERRA FORMARS - Maria Viren Videojuegos *2001 Generation of Chaos -' 'Rose *2002 Generation of Chaos NEXT - Rose *2001 Generation of Chaos 3 - Rose *2002 Reveal Fantasia - Heizel *2003 Tales of Symphonia - Colette Brunel *2004 Black/Matrix 00 - Luca *2005 Tales of the World Narikiri Dungeon 3 - Colette Brunel *2006 Summon Night 4 - Enishia *2006 Wild Arms The Vth Vanguard - Rebecca Streisand *2007 Atelier Lise ~The Alchemist of O'ldor~ - Lolotte Stasille *2007 Shining Wind - Shiina Kanon *2007 Shining Force EXA - Amitalilly *2007 Tales of Fandom Vol.2 - Colette Brunel *2008 Avalon Code - Princess Dorothe *2008 Rune Factory 2 -' 'Mana *2008 Star Ocean Second Evolution - Rena Lanford *2008 Tales of Symphonia -Ratatosk no Kishi- - Colette Brunel *2009 Granado Espada - Mifuyu *2010 Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Portable: The Battle of Aces - Fate Testarossa, Material-L *2010 Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Paz Ortega Andrade *2010 Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier - Neige Hausen *2010 Shining Hearts (PSP) - Maxima Enfield *2011 Phantasy Star Portable 2 Infinity - Nagisa *2011 Phantom Breaker - Mikoto Nishina *2012 Doraemon: Nobita to Kiseki no Shima ~Animal Adventure~ 3DS - Koron *2012 Gunslinger Stratos - Narrator *2012 Biohazard: Revelations - Jessica Sherawat *2012 Shining Blade - Sakuya, Kanon *2012 UnchainBlades Exiv - Sofia *2012 Drakerider - Gale Altaventi *2012 Toriko: Gourmet Monsters! - Tina *2012 Toriko: Gourmet Survival! 2 - Tina *2013 Biohazard: Revelations Edition - Jessica Sherawat *[2013 Shining Ark - Viola, Seraphim *2013 Tales of Symphonia: Unisonant Pack - Colette Brunel *2013 Phantom Breaker: Battle Ground - Mikoto Nishina *2013 Phantom Breaker: Extra - Mikoto Nishina *2013 Seishun Hajimemashita - Hanagiri Isana *2014 BLADE ARCUS from Shining -' 'Sakuya *2014 METAL GEAR SOLID V: GROUND ZEROES - Paz Ortega Andrade *2014 Shingeki no Bahamut - Hanna *2014 Shining Resonance - Excela Noa Aura *2014 Super Heroine Chronicle - Kazanari Tsubasa *2014 Tales of the World: Rave Unitia - Colette Brunel *2015 Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo tr. -' '''Angelize Ikaruga Misurugi Discografia '''Studio Album Best Album 'Singles' Compilaciones #''THE MUSEUM'' (7 de febrero de 2007) #''THE MUSEUM II'' (23 de noviembre de 2011) Curiosidades *'Color preferido:' Azul *'Flor favorita:' Rosa *'Pais Favorito:' Francia *'Hermana Menor: 'Mika Kondo (近藤美香) *'Numero favorito:' 7 *'Temores:' Fantasmas, oscuridad, insectos *'Alimentos que ama:' El curry con arroz, huevas de arenque, tallarines, fideos, el pollo frito, panqueques *'Alimentos que detesta:' Tomate y apio *'Artistas que idolatra:' Sayuri Ishikawa, Sakamoto Fuyumi, hibari misora, etc. *'Afición:' Apreciación musical, uñas, juegos, escuchar musica *'Habilidad especial:' Caligrafía, enka, abaco, dibujar a su pollo (nanet) *'Mascota:' Un chihuahua llamado Kei-tan o K-tan y K-tan 2, que es el perrito de su madre Enlaces *Perfil Oficial *Sitio Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés *YouTube *Twitter *IMDb Galería Mizuki Nana - Angel Blossom reg.jpg 604px-Mizuki Nana - Eden.jpg Mizuki Nana - Kindan no Resistance.jpg Nana - TIME SPACE EP.jpg Mizuki Nana - STARCAMP EP.jpg 632px-Mizuki Nana - THE MUSEUM II CD+Blu-ray.jpg 628px-Mizuki Nana - THE MUSEUM.jpg 666px-Mizuki Nana - SUPERNAL LIBERTY BR.jpg Videografia Archivo:Nana Mizuki - Heaven Knows|Heaven Knows Archivo:Nana Mizuki - Suddenly ~Meguriaete~|Suddenly ~Meguriaete~ Archivo:Nana Mizuki - 空と心と|空と心と Archivo:Nana Mizuki - Brilliant Star|Brilliant Star Archivo:Nana Mizuki - Innocent Starter|Innocent Starter Archivo:Nana Mizuki - New Sensation|New Sensation Archivo:Nana Mizuki - Panorama|Panorama Archivo:Nana Mizuki - Wild Eyes|Wild Eyes Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JPop Categoría:JSeiyū